I see it along with you
by annie.amethyst.9
Summary: Percy is a big buisness man. But what happenes when he falls in love with annabeth, the daughter of his ex-teacher. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is a percy Jackson fanfic

Hope u enjoy it! I don't own the characters.

Life bonds

{Percy pov}

I was invited to my 12th grade teacher's daughter wedding. I wore my best suit and shoes. I some how managed to comb my hair neat.

I saw my ex-teacher Chiron, talking with the guests. I slowly walked up to him.

"Percy it is you! I am so glad!" Chiron said

"Hello Chiron. I am so glad to see you too!" I said politely.

"Say Percy, How old are you?"

"20."

"Ahhh. You will make a fine lad. Come on I will introduce you to my daughter."

I walked with Chiron towards the party. I was being clumsy as usual that I bumped to many people so many times. But some how I managed to keep up with Chiron.

"There she is! Her name is Annabeth." Said Chiron.

I looked to see the girl. And then I saw a girl with beautiful storm grey eyes. She had blonde hair and princess curls. She had owl necklace. She was wearing a Grey glittering dress.

"Hey Annabeth! I want you to meet someone." Said Chiron.

"Who dad?" Annbeth said.

"This is Percy Jackson. He was one of my favorite students."

"Oh. So you are the Percy Jackson. My dad keeps talking about you a lot." It took me a minute to find out that she was talking to me. Later, I found that Chiron and Annabeth were staring at me.

"Um yeah. I am Percy Jackson." I said, awkwardly.

"Hey dad I have to go to my friends. I'll talk to you later?" She said

"OK sweetheart."

"Bye Percy It was nice meeting you." she said. But as she went away I could've sworn she was blushing...

a/n well that's it I know this is my first fanfic so the first chapter is short but don't worry I'll update soon


	2. Too much happens

Time to update! Now I don't own percy jackson

Chapter Two

Too much Happens

Annabeth's Pov

"Hey gals!" I said to my Bridesmaids. There were Rachel, Piper, Juniper, Clarisse, Thalia and Hazel. All of them were trying out their gowns and shoes.

"Hey." All of them chourused.

"Ready to party?" I asked.

"Yes!" said Hazel. "I can't believe you are marrying Luke Castellan. I mean he is the son of the richest man of this town. No wonder this is going to be a big wedding!" Hazel exclaimed.

I was probably blushing. I wanted to get married ever since I was 18. I looked out of the room to see the guests. When I did, I saw my dad talking to that guy. Percy Jackson. That guy was blushing the whole time when I was speaking to him. He was kinda hot though. What am I thinking?! I am suppose to marry Luke. Calm down Annabeth... Just don't think of him.

~~~~~~Pagebreak~~~~~~~~`

I was looking for my dad, But I couldn't find him. That was the time bumped into Percy.

"Um, hello? Have you seen my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. Someone called him to tell him some news... After that I didn't see him." He said. He seeemed confident right now in front of me...

Suddenly my dad appeared and something told me he got bad news.

"Annabeth! Luke's family said no to the marriage!" My dad cried. And the next thing was most unexpected. My dad fainted. I rushed to him and screamed...

~~~~~~~Pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~`

"Annabeth look at me." My dad said. We were in the hospital. It seems he got a fever. But he was very weak.

"Annabeth. I wanted you to get married to a rich man and who will also love you..." My dad said

" I know dad. This is a bit shocking to me." I said.

"But the problem is that... I want you to be happy. So there is a favor I want to ask?" He asked the last part like it was a question.

"Dad I will do anything. What is the favor?" I asked.

"I want you to marry Percy Jackson."

a/n I know, I know I am being a bit straight forward with the story. But because It is going To be A Big one.

Also I might not be free too...

Thanks for the reviews though. And yes Mr invincible man this is rab ne bana di Jodi


	3. I never Knew

** a/n sorry that last chapter was horrible and short. But this is bigger with 1,000 words. I hope this is one good... Now on with the story. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Life bonds

Chapter 3

{Percy's Pov}

I waited and waited. After I got the news of ... you know what...

I can't believe I have to marry Annabeth Chase. She looks like one of those dumb blondes, but that is where her eyes come in the play. When I looked into her eyes, I felt like I was seeing a very bloody war. I got scared of her from then, her eyes are storm grey color. She looked at me like _if you do anything I will judo-flip you._

Suddenly I felt like someone was shaking me by the shoulders. I looked up and I saw my friends. All of them had grave expressions on their faces. My friends were Jason, Frank, Leo and Nico. Jason and Frank worked with me in the office. Leo is a mechanic for 'Valdez Blaze' which of course is owned by him. Nico is a band member of a band that plays in one of the major nightclubs in Manhattan. The band's name is "Black scare".

"Percy I know it is kind of weird to be told to get married to someone you don't know but-" I cut off Frank.

"Kind of weird?! I don't even know what she is like! What happens she is one of those quiet girls or those type of girls who have affairs with other people! Or-"

"Percy, calm down. This is a request from Chiron. If you say 'no'... Well, he is already dying in there. He will die on the spot if you say 'no'." Nico said.

"Percy look. You don't have to fall in love with her to get married with her. When Chiron is dead just divorce her or if he is dead before you get married with her, just refuse the proposal." Jason said.

"But that is so wrong..." I started.

"Look, dude it is okay. Annabeth is cool-looking girl. If you don't want to refuse the proposal it is okay."Leo said in a soothing manner.

Then he brightened quickly and added. "Who is going to be your best man?" He asked.

"Seriously." But suddenly everyone urged me to say who will be my best man.

"Actually, I was thinking of Grover but unfortunately he is married with Juniper and is in London. He also has a lot of work too." Almost everyone of my friends are married. Leo and Nico are single. Jason is married to Piper while Frank is married to Hazel.

"Dude it would me, of course." Jason bragged.

"Hey I knew him longer!" Nico yelled.

"Lets just say that I get to be his one and only best man." Leo said and grinned.

"Hey Percy is there a way we all could be your best men?" Frank suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Ok fine." I sighed dramatically.

"Excuse me, Percy can I talk to you?" I turned to see who said that. It was Annabeth. She looked horrible. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her hair was a mess and her nose was as red as Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"Um sure." That was my best answer. She led me to another room more like another hospital wing.

"I remember you at Goode High." she said. Then I remembered back at school she was the most popular girl while I was a nerd. She also got really good grades but nobody picked on her unlike me.

"Yeah, you were the popular girl and I was the nerd."

"I kind of overheard you back there." My heart skipped.

"How long were you there?"

"For a long time."

"Look Percy, I hope you know that I always listen to my dad and I will still do so when he is-is..." At first she was talking to me like she was threatening me then she started to cry and hugged me. I could feel her tears on my t-sirt. Then she just sniffed and looked up to me

"We could be friends. It is just to much for me-" She didn't finish her sentence because the nurse came in called us saying that Chiron called us.

We walked to room no 135 in silence. Annabeth was again sniffing. I really liked Chiron. When I was bullied once in the cafeteria, he allowed me to eat in his classroom. He helped me to get some friends. You see, I have dyslexia and ADHD. So Chiron use to give me special classes and I got good grades. I looked to Annabeth. Her boyfriend at school was Luke Castellan and he bullied me. I remembered when once Luke was bullying me in front of Annabeth and she was smirking. I thought she would help me but she didn't. I also had a crush on her. But later I found her terrible person and now she seems vulnerable.

We entered room no 135.

Chiron was looking at us trying to look strong and brave like he was not scared of death. But his eyes showed that he was weak and helpless.

"Percy, I know I am being straightforward with this marriage and all, but of course, I can't explain you all this but take this." Chiron handed me a envelope.

I was about to open the envelope when Chiron said "Don't read it now, read it after your marriage."

Then Chiron asked us to hold hands. When Annabeth and I did that, I noticed that her hands are very cold. From that time on I never knew that what would happen to my life after the marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**a/n Well here is your story. I don't know when will I update. I'll try next week.**

**Sorry I couldn't update any sooner because I had exams and all.  
Sorry**

**~Annie**


	4. Thinking about the future

**A/n sorry again with the time, it because i had exams n stuff so I am really sorry!**

**I do not own the characters.**

Annabeth POV

He's dead...

The two painful words when I heard the news from the doctor. Some reason I felt like I was being stabbed continuously and dying slowly. I was really attached to me father. It just felt so wrong to not have someone to comfort you. I looked at Percy. This was the guy I am supposed to marry and spend rest of my life with him. He was really kind and handsome too with his sea-green eyes and messy black hair and all...

I just could see blurry images. I don't know either because I am crying terribly or because I am just blinded with the sadness.

"Annabeth..." I looked up to see Piper, still in her bridesmaid dress looking at me with her kaleidoscope eyes. "Annabeth I think we should get started with the proposal-" I cut her off that time.

"After his funeral." I said in a choking manner.

**"**I think you should do the proposal first and then after t-the f-funeral we should do the m-m-marriage." she stuttered.

"But-" I started

"She's right." I looked over to see who said that. It was Leo.

"She's right." He repeated. "We should do it. Maybe after the funeral you wouldn't want the proposal. So Percy propose to her right now." He turned to Percy.

"But what about the ring?" asked Hazel.

"Its okay. I met Chiron before and he gave me the money and described what of ring he wants. So here it is." Said Clarisse. She handed Percy the box.

When Percy opened the box, I knew his reaction was as same as mine.

It was a diamond ring with little sapphires surrounding it. It had a platinum band. It was a beautiful ring and I could hear everyone's gasps at seeing the ring. Chiron must have spent a whole lot of money for this. Looking at the ring started to bring tears in my eyes. I can't believe all this is happening. I badly want to run out of the hospital, go to my lovely home and cry on my bed.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

I looked at him and smiled weakly. He must be as clueless as I am. He had dried tear marks on his cheeks. This is going to be one sloppy proposal with the groom and the bride crying.

I was snapped out my deep thoughts when I saw him kneel.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" He asked.

I suddenly remembered when Luke proposed to me he gave me a long speech. It was nothing like Percy's proposal. Short but with emotion.

"Yes." I said while closing my eyes thinking about the future ahead of me.

**a/n that is it for this chapter...**

**Hey guys I have a friend. Her pen name is iloverickriordan and her story is sister trouble. In this Percy finds out she has a sister.**

**thanks guys plz review...**


	5. Vision or a thought

**a/n too soon for an update huh? I felt bored so I was like 'Let me do it'**

**anyways i don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Let me make this brief. The funeral was really awful. I barely couldn't stand. A lot have been going through my head lately. The funeral was at 7:00 am (really really early). And at 10:00 am we were suppose to get ready for the marriage.

I think I must have snoozed during the funeral because I can't remember anything about it. I didn't even see Annabeth most of the time.

Then I remembered that Leo and Jason took me to a Mercedes car and made me sit. I kind of yelled at them that I am not a baby. They didn't even bother about my shouts and protests. They might think that I am in depression right know. Actually, I am in depression.

We sat in silence during the whole ride. I was wondering when will we reach my house. I just peeked out of the window and found that we were getting closer to the house. As the car parked, I stormed out of the car and opened my house. Jason caught up with me and just shook his head. I think he meant, _dude you are getting married not being told to fight a minotaur._

After 30 painful minutes I was ready.

Annabeth's POV

The funeral was awful. I spent most of the time crying. I didn't even see Percy. Last time I saw him was when Jason and Leo were trying to get him in the car and was yelling at them.

I went in an Audi car with Piper, Clarisse and Thalia. We went to Piper's house since she has a resort full of make-up and jewellery.

Piper removed my dried tears with some kind of foundation. Later Thalia gave me my wedding dress. It was a sleeveless gown with deep cut at the back. Thank goodness the veil will long enough to cover the deep cut. The dress had some symbolism but I can't figure it out.

I was ready with my make-up, shoes, jewellery etc. It also looked like my friends have also got ready. Before we could walk out of the house Thalia came up to me and said;

"Annabeth, there might be something positive in marrying Percy. He seems like a nice guy and he will help you a lot in your life. I can feel it." She said.

"Thanks Thalia." I said.

I was walking down the isle towards my husband-to-be. Percy seemed like he could faint any moment.

Percy reached out for my hand. I held his hand tightly and he guided me towards the priest.

All I heard was from the priest was blah-blah-blah. I wasn't concentrating.

Then the priest said "Do you Percy Jackson take Annabeth Chase as you beloved wife?"

Percy said "I do."

Then the priest turned to me. Everyone's eyes were on my. Only me. "Do you Annabeth Chase take Percy Jackson as your beloved husband?"

I hesitated and then said "I do."

"You may kiss each other."

Percy and I leaned in and we kissed. Suddenly I saw something flash in front of eyes. I saw myself happy and cheerful with Percy holding my hand and kissing me softly. And when the kiss ended, I wanted to kiss Percy again. Something my life wouldn't be that bad with me new husband.

We said our goodbyes and we headed out.

"Where will we do our 2 weeks honeymoon?" We had decided to keep the honeymoon short.

"We will do it in San Francisco." He stated.

"Okay."

We both were quiet during the whole flight. I kept on thinking that was that scene a vision or just a thought that occurred to me. Whatever it was I kind of stopped regretting the decision my father had made me for.

**a/ n wow I updated in one day creepy.**

**anyways this is for ****_Meeee_****: Well I have updated. It is good to know that someone is really engrossed in the story. I hope u find this ****_a goode_**** chapter.**


	6. Am I?

**A/N I dunno what is wrong with me! I din't even update for a long time.**

**Sorry to anyone who liked this story for the delay.**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's Pov**

I never felt this loopy in my entire life. And all this happened after I kissed Annabeth Chase. She is my wife now.

I looked at her. We were right now returning back from our honeymoon and as you can see I am still loopy ever since the wedding. Annabeth was looking out of the window at the Manhattan skyscrapers. She looks fascinated? Amazed? I don't want to see her grey eyes right now. I get so overwhelmed by just looking at them for split second.

We have been quiet throughout the whole honeymoon. It was actually very uncomfortable. Finally I saw my beloved house.

"It's not too much." I said.

Annabeth's eyes were wide. The house was 24,000 sq feet with glass doors and windows. The garden was huge with primroses **( A/N RIP PRIMROSE EVERDEEN) **There was a swimming pool and the house was near the beach so there was a view of the ocean. I really loved the ocean. My dad owns a large shipping company and own a cruise line. I happen to work in his company along with Jason and Frank.

"You got to be kidding me Percy." Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Seriously Percy 'It's not to much.'" Annabeth said and tried to mimicked my voice. That made both of us smile.

We were both staring at each other for a while when Annabeth rolled her eyes and said " Aren't you going to lead your wife to your own house?" She used more emphasis on the word 'wife'.

I lead her to the house.

After giving the tour of 'our' house to Annabeth, I showed her room.

For a second I swore she had frowned and then she glared at the bed. I didn't know what was wrong with the comfortable mattress or the warm, smooth blankets. She turned to me.

"We are not going to sleep in the same bedroom?" She asked.

"Um, no. We did the same on our honeymoon." I said. She looked disappointed for a moment. And then she smiled.

"Come on lets cook your favorite food. Pizza. That is your favorite food right?" She said.

"Its actually Blue Pizza." I said. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"Blue pizza?" She questioned.

"Yeah my mom used to put blue dye in food and Bada-ding Bada-boom, Blue food was invented." I said spreading my arms out. Annabeth giggled.

"Fine. I can make a pizza since I saw a pizza oven in your royal kitchen but I will try to make 'Blue pizza'." She said in good british accent.

Maybe I was wrong about Annabeth. She might be a cool person to hang out with. I hope I am not making any mistake. Am I?

**A/n Here is the chapter. This story is an 'adaption' of Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi' an Indian film. But there will be few changes.**

**Now, I have a friend. Her pen name is iloverickriordan and she is writing this awesome story. In that, Percy finds out that he has a sister! *squels* *fangirls*.**

**We both share an account called celinasophia. We have written a story named The Big Three: Hestia's torch of fire. Percy, Thalia and Nico go on a quest together. Please read that story. And I read House Of Hades. I am so happy. But in our story Nico is not gay I assure you.**

**Goodbye! :)**


End file.
